<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desperate housewives by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901876">desperate housewives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder Mystery, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after their friend commits suicide, hinata, sakura, ino, and tenten try figuring out what happened to her while juggling their busy lives as housewives</p><p>this is a reupload! PLEASE let me know which version you pefer! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is a reupload because I want to see which version you guys pefer! i'm so sorry i know i'm annoying 😭 a kudos is a vote, or comment and let me know! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>tw / panic attack</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Nara Temari had a good life. She had a loving husband, a healthy son, two close brothers, and four of the best friends she could ever ask for. She was a stay at home mom, and although she hated not working, she was content with the fact that she was able to spend most of her time with her son. She was satisfied. Happy, even.</p><p>Temari's day had started out like any other. The sun was shining, her son was playing out in the yard, and the mailman delivered her mail right on schedule. She shuffled through the mail before coming across an unmarked letter with her name on it.</p><p>She tried to hide the shock on her face as she read the letter, and carefully set it in the house before going on about her day. She made lunch for her family. She performed her chores. She completed her projects, and she ran her errands. She spent her day as she would any other day, quietly polishing the routine of her life until it gleamed with perfection. By all accounts, it was a normal day for Nara Temari.</p><p>That's why it was so shocking when she decided to go to her hallway closet, pull out the revolver that had never been used, and shoot herself through the temple.</p><p>Her body was found by her younger brother Gaara. He was shocked, as one would be, and quickly took off to get help, failing to notice the opened, unmarked letter lying by her cold body.</p><p>She was laid to rest on a Wednesday.</p><p>The day of her funeral was especially gloomy, and rain bounced off her casket as she was lowered into the ground. Some neighbors cried, while others impatiently waited for the ceremony to be over.</p><p>After the funeral, all the residents of Konoha Lane came to pay their respects. And, as people do in these situations, they brought food.</p><p>There was Haruno Sakura, who brought sushi. She never had been a very good cook, but she would never tell the Nara's she'd picked up the food at a restaurant instead of making it.</p><p>"Shikamaru, I'm so sorry for your loss." She places her hand on the man's arm, and he looks like he would rather be anywhere else.</p><p>"You know Sasuke really wanted to be here. But he had work, and you know how he feels about his job."</p><p>"Really, it's fine Sakura."</p><p>"It's not."</p><p>Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura have been divorced for two years, and Temari had heard Sakura complain about her ex husband on more than one occasion. He was a lawyer, and dedicated more time to his work than their marriage, so no one was shocked when Sakura gave him divorce papers.</p><p>Their love story was simple, really. Sakura was a runway model, which wasn't surprising given she was a beauty, with her piercing green eyes and silky pink hair. Sasuke was a hot shot lawyer, and with his handsome features and her allure, they quickly became the 'it' couple. Although they hated each other at first, they decided to get together after one too many angry trysts at social gatherings. Their relationship was passionate, and Sakura decided to quit her city lifestyle five years ago in order to move in with Sasuke and start a family.</p><p>But now, here she was, a divorced mom that lived alone in her big house in the suburbs.</p><p>She took her daughter Sarada to the funeral, who was a bright three year old Temari once adored. She was a perfect mix of both her parents, and her small red framed glasses added to her cuteness.</p><p>"Hold on Shikamaru, I see Ino."</p><p>Sakura leaves the widow, and makes her way over to her best friend.</p><p>Yamanaka Ino, who lived next door to the Nara's, brought a steaming tupperware bowl of miso soup. Like Sakura, she didn't make her dish, but rather her husband Choji did.</p><p>She hugs her friend Sakura, and picks up Sarada.</p><p>"Did you say anything to Shikamaru?"</p><p>"No, I don't have to. I know he wants to be left alone right now."</p><p>Ino has known Shikamaru since they were kids, and he was the one that introduced her to her husband. She was barely making ends meet, until Shikamaru got her a job waitressing at Choji's restaurant. And although he wasn't what she normally went for, Ino ended up falling for her boss. It was a stereotypical rags to riches story.</p><p>She'd moved with her husband three years ago to the neighborhood after she'd begged him to move next to her best friend. Choji agreed; he would do anything to make his wife happy.</p><p>Her blonde hair is tightly secured in a long blonde ponytail, and her side bang perfectly frames her face. She's wearing a long, tight black dress that Sarada drools on as she sleeps.</p><p>"Really, I think he's just waiting for everyone to leave." Ino looks at Shikamaru, who wears a bored expression as Ms. Tsunade talks his ear off about moving on from your deceased partner.</p><p>The front door swings open, and a woman with two buns walks in, wearing a tiny black dress, and pushing an old man in a wheelchair.</p><p>"Tenten!"</p><p>Everyone in the room stares at Ino, who has Sakura's hand covering her mouth. Tenten waves before pushing the older man into the living room and setting him by the window.</p><p>Hyuuga Tenten was beautiful. She was outgoing, and spunky, and loved to have a good time. Men she dated in the past didn't mind her wild side. If anything, it's the reason why they got with her, including her husband Hyuuga Hizashi. He was the second owner of Hyuuga Corp, and although he was fifty years her senior, Tenten liked him. He proposed to her on their third date, and they moved to Konoha Lane a year ago as newlyweds.</p><p>She brought pudding to the funeral.</p><p>"Really, Tenten? You brought pudding?" The three women look at the container filled with the jiggling custard.</p><p>"Well, it's all Hiashi will eat these days, and it's the only thing I can make. At least I made something." She gives a knowing look to Sakura and Ino.</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"Besides, Shikadai loves it."</p><p>Shikadai was Temari's son, and her pride and joy. He was smart like his father, and blunt and outspoken like his mother. The women become silent as they think about the five year old who just lost his mom. He more than likely didn't know what was going on.</p><p>"Where is he by the way?" Sakura looks through the crowd that fills Shikamaru's house, and frowns when she doesn't see the young boy.</p><p>"He's over there with Hinata." They all look towards where Ino is pointing, where they see a black haired woman bending over in front of the child.</p><p>Ino contemplates calling her over, but stops herself when Sakura gives her a glare. Tenten glides through the crowd to grab Hinata.</p><p>There were a lot of words to describe Ōtsutsuki-Hyuuga Hinata. She was mesmerising, with her long purple-black hair and uniquely lavender colored eyes. She was soft-spoken and shy, which added to her charm. She moved to the neighborhood eight years ago as a young newlywed, and had lived there longer than any of them.</p><p>She brought a basket of cinnamon rolls she'd made from scratch to the funeral. She was well known for her cooking. And for doing her own gardening. And for her interior design work. And for knitting her own clothes.</p><p>Hinata's talents were known throughout the neighborhood. And everyone thought of her as the perfect wife.</p><p>Everyone, that is, except her own husband.</p><p>Ino watches as Tenten and Hinata make their way back over to their spot in the kitchen, and Gaara catches her eye.</p><p>All four women have known Gaara since they'd moved to Konoha Lane, given he lived with Temari. He was a quiet teenager that kept to himself, and had a tattoo on his forehead that he'd gotten when he was sixteen as an act of rebellion.</p><p>Ino watches as he glares at residents that try to get close to him, until he eventually storms out the room and makes his way upstairs. A door slam could be heard, and the sound of chattering momentarily stopped.</p><p>"I feel so bad for him." Tenten's voice makes her three friends look towards her instead of up the stairs.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't imagine what they're going through. Especially Shikamaru." Sakura finally takes Sarada out of Ino's arms as the child begins grumbling in her sleep.</p><p>"Shikamaru told me he wants us to come over on Friday." The girls look at Hinata. "He needs us to help pack up Temari's things."</p><p>"He actually told you that?" Hinata nods, and Ino sighs. She knew enough about Shikamaru to know he hated asking for favors out of people.</p><p>"Hinata, are you okay?" Tenten places a hand on her shoulder. "I know you've known Temari the longest."</p><p>Temari moved to Konoha two years after Hinata, and they were friends long before Sakura, Ino, and Tenten later moved near them.</p><p>"I just can't believe she did it. I can't believe she..."</p><p>The unspoken words are loud, and they're reminded of the fact that Temari is dead, and she committed suicide.</p><p>"If Temari was having problems, she should've let us help her." Ino crosses her arms.</p><p>"What problems could she have had? She had a happy family, her life was good-"</p><p>"No. If Temari was having a crisis,</p><p>we'd have known. She lived 50 feet away,</p><p>for God sakes." Sakura interrupts Ino, who in turn rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Sakura, the woman killed herself. Something had to be going on."</p><p>An older woman gives Ino a glare, and she cringes when she realizes she said it too loud.</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence, as they all think about their deceased friend.</p><hr/><p>The morning after the funeral, Temari's neighbors quietly went back to their busy lives. Some did their cooking while others did their cleaning. Some did their yoga, and some did their shopping.</p><p>The morning after the funeral just so happened to be the day that Sasuke gets Sarada. They both have joint custody, so Sakura is forced to see her ex husband once every other week.</p><p>"You're late." She gets up from her spot on the porch, and grabs Sarada's hand as they make their way towards her father.</p><p>"I had to-"</p><p>"Let me guess, you had to work."</p><p>She looks at her ex husband in annoyance. He leans up against the edge of his car as he rolls up the crisp white sleeves of his dress shirt. His raven hair contrasts his pale skin, and it sits perfectly styled on his head. He looks fine on the outside, but Sakura knows her ex well enough to tell he's exhausted. It's obvious to her that he just got back from work, and she gets even more pissed.</p><p>"It's more complicated than that if you would just let me explain." His black eyes bore into hers, and she finds herself looking away. She doesn't speak, so he continues. "I was finishing up-"</p><p>"Just as I thought, you were working. You know what, you are such an ass-"</p><p>"Sarada."</p><p>It's all he has to say, and Sakura looks down at the small child looking up at her.</p><p>"We'll continue this later. Honey, get in the car with daddy." She kisses the top of her daughter's head, before Sarada runs into Sasuke's arms.</p><p>She watches as he places her in her car seat, before he comes back towards her.</p><p>"I need you to watch her on Thursday." One of the things she hated about Sasuke was the fact that he didn't ask you to do something. He told you.</p><p>"And why would I do that?"</p><p>"I don't need to tell you."</p><p>"If it involves my daughter you sure as hell do." She crosses her arms, and glares at him.</p><p>With a sigh, he bites the inside of his cheek before answering. "I have a date."</p><p>It's the last thing Sakura is expecting to hear, and her eyes widen. She's speechless, which is rare for her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you have a what?"</p><p>He looks away from her, but she walks into his vision.</p><p>"I think I heard you incorrectly-"</p><p>"You didn't."</p><p>A date. Her mind can hardly wrap around what he's told her, and she takes a moment to breathe. She knows the next time she opens her mouth she'll end up breathless.</p><p>"Who the hell are you trying to bring around my daughter? A <em>date? </em>Do you have any idea what this means for Sarada?" She wants to say for herself too, but leaves that part out.</p><p>"It's none of your business-"</p><p>"You're the father of my child, that makes it my business. I mean, God Sasuke, a date? Are you <em>serious</em> right now? You mean to tell me, you want to date, and-"</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with me going on a date?" He's talking to her as if this is a normal conversation. He's not screaming, or yelling, or thrashing his arms around. He's cool, calm, and collected. And quite frankly, she hates it.</p><p>"You couldn't even make time out of your busy schedule to save your marriage. And now you find time to date?</p><p>He doesn't say anything, so she continues.</p><p>"Who is this woman?"</p><p>He looks up at the sky, before asking, "Does it really matter?"</p><p>"I have a right to know who the hell you're trying to bring around <em>my </em>daughter."</p><p>She knows she has a point, and mentally gives herself a pat on the back when she sees him sigh again.</p><p>"I'll tell you when you've calmed down." Before she has time to retort, he's making his way to his car and jumping in the driver's seat. Another thing she hates about Uchiha Sasuke, is the fact that he leaves before they've finished an argument.</p><p>"This isn't over!" She yells as his car drives off. She's left standing in her driveway in her pajamas, seething with anger.</p><p>She <em>will </em>figure out who the hell he's dating. And she'll put a stop to it.</p><hr/><p>On the surface, Ino and Choji have a perfect relationship. He was the successful chef with a beautiful wife, and by all appearances they were a happy couple.</p><p>But appearances can be deceiving.</p><p>Ino sat on the marriage counselors couch in silence as Choji continued to rant.</p><p>"Things are changing." He spat. "It hasn't been the same since...since so long." Choji ran his hands over his head and bent forward, looking at the ground, slightly rocking to the beat of anger that pumped through his veins.</p><p>"Ino, do you feel the same way?" The therapist looks at the blonde, who's looking out the window. "Do you think things have changed?"</p><p>"Of course she'll say no. She'll ignore it just like she does everything else!"</p><p>Ino purses her lips, and tries to refrain from speaking.</p><p>"She ignores and ignores and ignores and the problem gets worse and worse-"</p><p>"I think Ino just needs some time to think about her response."</p><p>The therapist is right, and Ino almost wants to hug her for speaking out her thoughts.</p><p>She carefully thinks about what she'll say next. She knows if she speaks out what she wants to say, things will change in her relationship. She wonders if what she says next will be the right response.</p><p>"Who is Karui?"</p><p>Her voice is soft, which is rare for her. She's trying to stay calm so she doesn't implode on her husband. Especially in front of the nice therapist.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"You heard me. Who is Karui?"</p><p>Choji looks between Ino and the therapist, and the silence is deafening. The more time goes by, the more upset Ino gets.</p><p>"Who is Karui, Choji?" It's the therapist that asks now, and her husband's face pales.</p><p>"I'll tell you who it is, Shizune. It's the mother of his child." She's trying to stay calm, but her fingernails make red crescent moons in her palm. "It's the mother of a child he didn't tell me he had."</p><p>"Is this true, Choji?" Shizune begins writing in the notepad she has in her hand.</p><p>"It's true." Ino speaks up for her husband, who looks like he would rather be anywhere else. "You want to know how I found out, Shizune?"</p><p>"Please, enlighten me."</p><p>Ino turns her body to Choji's. She wants to watch him as she explains. "I followed him. When he told me he was going on a business trip. You can imagine my surprise when I found him at a woman's house picking up a baby that looked just like him."</p><p>"Ino-"</p><p>"The baby is four. We've been together for six years."</p><p>"Ino I can explain-"</p><p>"Explain then, Choji. I can't wait to hear you talk your way out of this one."</p><p>Shizune is writing in her notepad faster, and Ino has a feeling the therapist will have a lot to tell her friends during their next brunch.</p><p>"It was a one night stand."</p><p>"Figures. Your pullout game has always been weak."</p><p>Choji glares at his wife, who wears a smug expression.</p><p>"I only cheated on you the one time-"</p><p>"That's a lie. You've been having an affair."</p><p>Her husband groans as he puts his head in his hands. She stares at Choji. She notices the lines that run deep on his forehead, and the anguish on his face. Ino would feel bad, but she knows the true Choji behind the facade.</p><p>"Shizune, I don't think we'll need your services anymore."</p><p>Ino grabs her purse, and she's out of the therapist's office before anyone has a chance to stop her.</p><hr/><p>"I'm not going, Hizashi."</p><p>Tenten paces in front of her husband, who sits in his wheelchair looking up at her.</p><p>"Danzo expects everyone to bring their wives."</p><p>"I don't care. Everytime I'm around that man he tries grabbing my ass."</p><p>She bends down so she's eye level with him. "I'm. Not. Going."</p><p>"We made a lot of money doing business with him last year. If he wants to grab your ass, let him."</p><p>Tenten scoffs, and she's back to pacing. She can't believe a <em>husband </em>would say that to his <em>wife.</em></p><p>"I <em>really </em>hate the way you talk to me."</p><p>Hizashi rolls up closer to his wife, and looks up at her.</p><p>"And I hate the fact that I spent ten grand on a gun you couldn't live without. But I've learned to deal with it." Tenten had always been a fan of weapons, and getting with Hizashi helped her expand her collection. She crosses her arms.</p><p>"I'm telling Danzo we'll be there tomorrow. That's final."</p><p>Tenten glares at her husband, who smiles at her. She ignores the familiar feeling she gets when she feels like she's a child around him.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go."</p><p>"That's my girl."</p><p>He puckers out his lips, and although Tenten hesitates, she eventually leans down to peck him. He begins to roll away, when he stops and turns himself back around.</p><p>"My son will be there. You can finally meet him."</p><p>Tenten's face falls. She's heard about his son Neji numerous times, given Hizashi ranted and raved about him. She didn't know much about him, besides the fact that he was a big part of Hyuuga Corp, and her husband was proud of him. She'd seen more than enough baby photos of him though, and her stomach knots as she realizes she's actually going to have to meet the infamous Hyuuga Neji.</p><hr/><p>Hinata has always tried her hardest to be a perfect wife. She cooked from scratch, and made sure her husband came home to a hot meal. She had an in depth regime for cleaning the house, and dedicated an unhealthy amount of time to organizing their bills so Toneri didn't have to worry about it. She was supportive of him, and tried her best to not make him feel insecure. She gave him space when he needed it, and reminded him every so often she loved and respected him, even when it wasn't necessarily true. She tried her best to make sure he felt comfortable in their relationship.</p><p>But her best wasn't good enough.</p><p>It didn't stop Toneri from demanding she do better to satisfy him. Or from telling her she was worthless, and he was the only person who would ever love her, and it didn't stop him from yelling at her for something miniscule. It didn't stop him from hitting her.</p><p>The first time it happened, she was in shock. She wasn't even sure it really happened. She backed up slowly staring slack jawed and dumb. They weren't in a fight. She hadn't said anything insulting. But he just pulled his hand back and slapped her. There was no reason. That made it harder to understand.</p><p>He told her he was sorry. That he wouldn't do it again. He told her he loved her. So she stayed.</p><p>The second time it happened, it felt more real. This time he was drunk, and wanted sex. She didn't want to. But she didn't have a choice, and when she watched his fist swing back before it made contact with her she realized she had no control.</p><p>Hinata told her father she wanted a divorce. She knew she didn't deserve to be treated this way, and she wanted out. But her father told her to get over it; they needed Toneri for business. If she divorced him, he could do awful things to the company.</p><p>It was an arranged marriage. When she was told she would be married to Toneri, that was when she realized she was more than just Hinata. She was a Hyuuga, and that meant more in her world than anything. She didn't have a choice but to live not as Hinata, but as a Hyuuga. She has an image to uphold, and a legacy in her family name. So she stayed.</p><p>It's happened more often than she cares to admit, so often that she started taking judo classes. She trained and trained until eventually she got good. So good in fact, that if he was drunk she could easily subdue him.</p><p>It doesn't happen as often anymore, now that she can defend herself. But he got drunk again last night, and forced himself on her, so she knocked him out. So now here she was, in the grocery store, finding the ingredients to make her famous Katsudon, as an apology for beating him up.</p><p>She gets the last box of Panko, when she looks through to the other aisle. It's a couple, and the man has a tight grip on the woman's arm. She struggles in his grip, and Hinata watches with bated breath as the man snatches the woman towards him, and whispers something in her ear.</p><p>It's reminding her of Toneri, and she feels her breathing become erratic.</p><p>
  <em>He has a firm grip on her arm, and the more she tries to shake him off, the tighter his grip becomes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-stop it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata hits his chest, which only seems to make him more angry, and her eyes widen as he pushes her. She hits the floor with a thud, and quickly scoots back as his body looms over her.</em>
</p><p>She wants to run to the other aisle to make sure the woman is okay, but she can't see her now.. Tears blur her vision, and she can't move her legs. She really doesn't want to start crying in front of everyone at a grocery store. And she definitely doesn't want to have a panic attack. But she can feel the familiar signs; her legs are shaking uncontrollably, and her heartbeat is erratic. She tells herself she's not there, but it feels like she is. Hinata finds it hard to breathe, so she tries to do her breathing exercises.</p><p>
  <em>Inhale. Hold for three seconds. Exhale.</em>
</p><p>She can now hear the low voice of the man across from her.</p><p>"You try some shit like that again, and I'll kill you myself."</p><p>
  <em>Inhale. Hold for three seconds. Exhale.</em>
</p><p>"I said I was sorry just let go of me!"</p><p>She tries tuning them out; too focused on trying to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>Inhale-</em>
</p><p>"Just wait 'till we get home."</p><p>It's not working. It's not working, and now she's crying and she can't breathe and her body is shaking. Hinata knows she's panicking. She has no control, and the walls feel like they're caving in on her. The only thing tying her to her reality is the sound of the man's menacing voice.</p><p>She tries again.</p><p>
  <em>Inhale-</em>
</p><p>She chokes on her tears, and hiccups. She's gasping for air at this point. She wants to run away; she wants to get out of here, but she can't see anything. It feels like she's falling down to her end. She looks for any way to escape.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>It's a hand. She can see a hand reach out to her, and it's like he's trying to save her from this inevitable fall.</p><p>"Miss?"</p><p>He's right next to her ear, and she feels a hand on her back. She wants to scream out, to tell him she needs help, and she needs to go home where she'll be safe.</p><p>She resorts to frantically shaking her head no. She's hyperventilating now, and her shaking hands cover her face. She doesn't want him to see her like this. This is a horrible first impression.</p><p>She feels her hand in his, and he tries pulling her. But she can't move. She wants to go with him, but she doesn't have the energy to move her legs. He pulls her again, and the strength of it is enough to make her step forward.</p><p>They're walking out the aisle now, but she doesn't know where she's going. He's dragging her along as she feels the symptoms of her panic attack. She can't breathe, or form a coherent thought other than the simple statements screaming in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>He's not here. You're safe. Calm down.</em>
</p><p>Before she knows it, he opens a door and pulls her in, and she feels herself leaning against a porcelain sink.</p><p>They're in a bathroom.</p><p>"I brung you in the women's. You would probably be uncomfortable in the men's and I-"</p><p>She doesn't care about something as trivial as going in the girls or boys bathroom. She becomes more aware of her heartbeat and the speed and the feeling and the skipped and missed beats. The beating feels so hard and it's like her heart is trying to escape from her chest.</p><p>It feels like she's dying.</p><p>"I get these all the time you know. They suck."</p><p>Her hand is still in his, and she grips it harder. It's the only thing reminding her that she's okay. She's okay, and this will only last for a few more minutes and then she'll be fine.</p><p>"I don't really know what to do, but I'll just stay here."</p><p>She feels his hands wiping her tears away, but she still can't look at his face. A part of her is relieved he's going to stay. His presence reminds her Toneri isn't here, and he's not going to hurt her.</p><p>It's quiet, for a good thirty seconds, before he starts talking again.</p><p>"You know, I got one at a grocery store too. In the 'ethnic' aisle. It was really bad and...now that I think about it, them calling it the ethnic aisle was kind of racist-"</p><p>She finds herself giggling. Not at the stupid story he's telling, but because he doesn't stop talking. He's the opposite of her; he can't seem to shut up. Not that she minds, though. She actually likes that about him.</p><p>He lets out a laugh, before he continues.</p><p>"You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's fine."</p><p>She feels her heartbeat slowing down, and her hands stop trembling. She's okay, and Toneri isn't here, and everything will be okay.</p><p>The man is still talking, and she takes the opportunity to look at him. He's looking at the door of the bathroom, going on about how he's worried someone is going to come in.</p><p>His skin is tanned, which contrasted with his tousled blonde hair. His profile shows the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and the point of his small nose. When he looks back at her, she's close enough to see just how bright his blue eyes are.</p><p>He's beautiful.</p><p>As he stares into her watery eyes, his mouth opens and closes, as if he finally struggles to say something. He resorts to asking if she's okay.</p><p>She nods, and loosens the grip she has on his hand. A part of her is disappointed when he releases her hand, but she doesn't blame him. It's red, probably because of the way she was squeezing it.</p><p>"Thank you..."</p><p>"It's Naruto. My name...it's Naruto."</p><p>"Thank you, Naruto."</p><p>She wants to say more to him to express her gratitude, but she's exhausted and all she wants to do is go home and sleep.</p><p>Naruto opens the door for her as they exit the bathroom, and he leads her back to the aisle where her cart of groceries are.</p><p>He makes his way to leave her, but she stops him with her hand.</p><p>"Thank you again."</p><p>She wishes there were more words she can come up with to show her gratitude, but she can't think of anything else.</p><p>"It's no problem. Really."</p><p>She watches his form as he walks away from her, and she's shocked when he turns around.</p><p>"Do you want me to walk you out?"</p><p>"S-sure!" She curses herself for sounding so excited, but she doesn't want to move away from him so quickly.</p><p>With a small smile on her face, she pays for her groceries, and ignores the fact that he doesn't have any.</p><p>"I've never seen you around before." They walk out towards her car. Hinata finds it odd that she doesn't know him, given she knows mostly everyone in this neighborhood.</p><p>"Yeah, um I just moved here. To Konoha Lane."</p><p>"That would make us neighbors." She looks up at him with a small smile, and watches as he grins.</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>They stop in front of her car, and Hinata pops her trunk.</p><p>"Well, it was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you around."</p><p>"Y-yes, I'll see you around." As he leaves, she grins to herself, as she secretly hopes she'll see the new guy in town once again.</p><hr/><p>The next day, the four women came together to pack away Temari's clothes, her belongings, and everything else that was left of her life.</p><p>"Hinata, you're the only one that can probably fit her tops. Or her bras, at least." Sakura pulls a top to Hinata's form, and she checks the tag.</p><p>"Well, it says she's a size eight. That's a little too big."</p><p>"She always told me she was a size six!"</p><p>Tenten picks up another shirt to check the tag, and an envelope falls onto the floor.</p><p>"What's that?" Ino picks it up.</p><p>"It's a letter addressed to Temari." Sakura snatches the letter out of Ino's hands. "There's no address on it."</p><p>"Check the postmark." Ino and Tenten look behind Sakura's shoulder as she pulls out the letter in the envelope.</p><p>"Guys, maybe we shouldn't look through her things. It's private."</p><p>"Hinata, it's fine. It was opened, anyway."</p><p>Sakura reads the postmark, and her face pales as she realizes. "Oh, my God. She got it the day she died."</p><p>Before Sakura has a chance, Tenten pulls the letter out the envelope. Hinata hesitantly peeks over Tenten's shoulder.</p><p>As the women read the letter, their eyes widen at the words on the paper.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dear Temari,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know what you did six years ago.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. looking past the surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The peaceful facade of Konoha Lane</p><p>had been shattered.</p><p>First, by Temari's suicide. And then by the discovery of the note in her belongings that suggested a suspicious reason for her act. Her friends gathered on Hinata's front patio the next morning to discuss its implications.</p><p>"We should give it to Shikamaru."</p><p>"He's still mourning, Tenten. He'll probably freak out."</p><p>"She was his wife. He deserves to have all the facts." Sakura sips on her mimosa, as the other three women think.</p><p>"Well, we could do it gently. We could tell him about it over coffee and pastry."</p><p>Although Hinata has been staring at Naruto moving boxes in and out of his house, she still manages to add to the conversation.</p><p>"Hinata, that would be awful. Could you imagine? Your dead wife hid a secret from you that caused her to kill herself, and someone is offering you scones and donuts."</p><p>It's quiet again, given the women know Ino has a point. Each woman is dealing with an internal dilemma regarding the delicate situation, and it's quiet until Tenten speaks.</p><p>"Maybe it's just some sort of sick joke. Maybe Gaara made it so we could find it-"</p><p>"No, this was serious. I know it was." Sakura's instincts have never been wrong before, which makes their stomachs more upset. "We have to find out what was going on."</p><p>"Sakura, that's kind of being nosey."</p><p>"Not if it's for the greater good. If-"</p><p>"There's a chance we're not gonna like what we find." Ino speaks up.</p><p>"Isn't it worse to be in the dark, imagining she did all these horrible things?" Tenten says.</p><p>It's the age-old question. How much do</p><p>do you really want to know about your neighbors? As they think about it, they all come to a quiet agreement. Or at least, three of them do.</p><p>"So, how are we going to figure out?" Sakura breaks the silence.</p><p>"We can't-"</p><p>"Hinata, it's for Temari. You don't want her to die in vain, do you?"</p><p>"I don't think she'll like the fact that we snooped in on her private life."</p><p>Hinata has a point, but Sakura doesn't let up.</p><p>"I think if it gives Shikamaru and Shikadai closure, she wouldn't care. Don't you agree they need closure?"</p><p>"Well I do, but-"</p><p>"Then it's settled. So how are we gonna figure out?"</p><p>"Can we figure it out tomorrow? I'm exhausted."</p><p>"Tenten, it's noon."</p><p>"Okay, but I woke up-"</p><p>As her three friends continue to converse, Hinata finds herself lost in her thoughts as she stares at the moving van.</p><p>As the favorite housewife of everyone's on Konoha Lane, Hinata heard it all. Every rumor that was started, she'd known the source, and any bit of information the bored residents around her latched onto, she'd be the first to know.</p><p>That was the reason she knew the "new guy" would be moving in today across the street from her. More specifically, in the old Sarutobi house her late friend Kurenai once lived in. She also put two and two together, and realized her new neighbor would be Naruto.</p><p>Knowing this, Hinata decided to invite her three closest friends over for breakfast on her front patio. Not only because they needed to talk, but also because the location gave her the perfect view of the house in front of her's.</p><p>"Tenten, shouldn't you be getting ready for that big thing you have with Hizashi?"</p><p>"That's until later Ino. Besides-"</p><p>The moving truck is blocking her view. Hinata moves her head in front of Tenten's, trying to get a better view of her new neighbor.</p><p>"Besides-"</p><p>She notices a flash of blonde hair, and she slightly sits up.</p><p>"-Hinata, just switch with me."</p><p>Before she can object, Tenten is standing up and practically pushing her in the other chair. Hinata plops down, and her friend continues talking.</p><p>"Besides, I needed to talk to you guys."</p><p>As Tenten talks, Hinata sips on her drink and ponders about how she's going to make a good impression on her neighbor. She was known throughout Konoha as being the one that greeted every new resident with a basket of baked goods and a smile, but she wanted to do something <em>else</em> for Naruto. He'd helped her out so much the first time they'd met, she felt like she owed him something more. Maybe if she knit him something-</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>She looks around, to see all three women staring at her.</p><p>"Sorry, what were you saying?"</p><p>"Tenten was asking you how she should act to get Neji to like her."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Her mind goes blank as she tries to think of ways her friend could win over her cousin. They were close, but didn't talk as often as they should. Neji wasn't a big fan of people in general; he either liked you or he didn't. He was serious, and sometimes hard to get along with, and she worries her friend and her cousin will clash. She's thinking of something to tell Tenten, when she sees Naruto.</p><p>He jumps out the back of the moving truck. She watches on as he uses his shirt to wipe his face, and she blushes at the sight of his toned back. Hinata takes note of the way his muscles flex as he lifts up the last heavy box, and she chokes on her drink when his head turns her way.</p><p>"Hinata, what is with you this morning?" Ino rubs her back, as she tries to regain her senses.</p><p>"I'm...fine!" It takes a moment for her to calm down, but eventually she does.</p><p>She watches as Naruto closes the door to his house, and she realizes this is probably the only time she could catch him alone.</p><p>"So anyway-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I have to go."</p><p>She runs back into her house, grabbing the wicker basket filled with pastries and adorned with a bow. Her friends watch her retreating form as they whisper to each other. Before she has time to second guess what she's doing, she knocks on his front door.</p><p>The door swings open, and Hinata is face to face with the man she couldn't stop thinking about all morning.</p><p>"Hinata! How are you?"</p><p>His voice only makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter, and she nervously pushes the basket into his chest.</p><p>"W-welcome to the n-neighborhood!"</p><p>She hates when her stutter comes back, but Naruto doesn't seem to notice. She watches as he sets it on the ground next to him, before leaning on the doorframe.</p><p>"Do you do this with all the neighbors, or is it just me?"</p><p>She looks up at him, and he has a playful smirk on his face.</p><p>"Well, all the new neighbors get a welcome basket, but-"</p><p>"Wow, I'm hurt."</p><p>She looks on in horror as he hangs his head down, and puts his hand on the door handle.</p><p>"W-wait! I have a tour of the neighborhood planned!" She watches as he tries fighting the smile that's about to form, but she continues. "And I'm making you a gift."</p><p>"Hinata, you don't have to do that. I was kidding."</p><p>"It's a thank you. For helping me that time." She doesn't like thinking of what happened, but she finds herself not minding because he was there.</p><p>"You really don't have to do that."</p><p>"I want to." Although she has no idea what she's going to make him given she came up with that on the spot, she doesn't mind figuring it out later.</p><p>"Well, do you want to come in? All I have is cup ramen, but-"</p><p>"Have a nice day!" Her face holds a deep blush, and she's running back to her patio before he has a chance to finish.</p><p>Her blush doesn't go away as she sits back down, and her friends notice Hinata's odd behavior. She looks up to see Naruto wave at her, and she sips on her drink as she feels herself growing warmer.</p><p>"So you met the new neighbor, huh?"</p><p>Her friends are staring at Naruto's new house as he finally closes his front door.</p><p>"He's cute, isn't he Hinata?"</p><p>"Ino, stop teasing her."</p><p>The woman in question puts her head in her hands, as her friends laugh.</p><p>"I think you should go for it-"</p><p>"I'm <em>married, </em>Ino<em>.</em>"</p><p>"He's a nice guy I think, he's Sasuke's old college friend."</p><p>Hinata looks up at Sakura.</p><p>"Do you know anything about him? Do you know why he moved here?" She blurts out the questions, and Ino and Tenten continue to laugh at her expense.</p><p>"I don't know anything about him, Hinata. You would have to ask him yourself."</p><p>Hinata wants to know more about her new neighbor, and she stares at the traditional brick house in front of her as she thinks of a way they can get closer. As friends though. Just friends.</p><hr/><p>By the time she gets home, Sakura is back to being stressed. Being around her friends always manages to calm her down, but between Temari's letter and her own problems, her mind is weighed down.</p><p>She knows she shouldn't be this upset about the idea of her ex husband dating, but she worries more about what this means for Sarada. She's thought about the consequences of divorce on more than one occasion, but actually seeing it become reality is overwhelming. Sarada will have men and women come into her life, and she might get attached to someone that doesn't end up lasting. Her daughter will have more than one mother, and more than one father, and she might not like one or the other.</p><p>And now Sasuke has started the process.</p><p>Sakura is stressed, so she goes to her kitchen to grab a glass of wine. As she uncorks the bottle, she starts to think about what kind of woman Sasuke will end up being with. To be honest, she wasn't sure what exactly his type was, but she figures if the woman is anything like her, she won't mind her being in Sarada's life. And her own.</p><p>She goes to her couch, and before she can sip on her glass, the doorbell rings. And rings. And rings, until Sakura slams the door open.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Uzumaki Karin was the most predatory</p><p>divorcee in a five-block radius. Her conquests were numerous, varied, and some would say legendary.</p><p>Most housewives on the block were intimidated by her, given she was known for sleeping with married men, but she didn't scare Sakura. She was just another woman that lived in the neighborhood in her eyes.</p><p>"Karin, what do you want?"</p><p>"I would like to see Sarada." She plasters a smile on her face, and Sakura frowns.</p><p>"She's not here."</p><p>"Look, I know you don't like me-"</p><p>"Karin, stop assuming everyone hates you. She literally isn't here."</p><p>Karin puts her hand on her hip, and attempts to look inside Sakura's home. Which makes the pinkhead close her door, and peek her head out.</p><p>"She's with her father."</p><p>"Oh, Sasuke did tell me he had her this week."</p><p>Sakura's eyebrows furrow as she looks at her neighbor.</p><p>"What do you mean Sasuke didn't tell you?"</p><p>What she said implies her ex has been talking to this woman, more than once, and about their daughter no less. She bites her lip as she waits for her to answer.</p><p>But before Karin opens her mouth, Sakura interrupts her.</p><p>"Actually, don't answer that. What did you want with Sarada?" Her foot impatiently taps on her hardwood floor.</p><p>"I just wanted to meet her. You know, before me and Sasuke's date."</p><p>A vein pops out on Sakura's forehead, and she grips the handle of her door. She could understand dating someone that reminded Sasuke of her, or maybe even his mother. What she <em>couldn't </em>understand was him dating Karin.</p><p>"And he said he wanted to wait until we met-"</p><p>"Karin."</p><p>"-but I thought since I lived down the street-"</p><p>"Karin."</p><p>"-I could meet her early."</p><p>"Karin. Get off my doorstep."</p><p>Her patience is being tested, and the redhead ranting about meeting her daughter isn't helping.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You don't want to question me right now."</p><p>Hesitantly, Karin leaves, and Sakura slowly closes her door.</p><p>Of all the women, she's surprised Karin is the one Sasuke chose to move on. She doesn't want to be rude, but Karin doesn't seem to be on the same caliber as previously women he's dated. But then again, she was just on her doorstep telling her they had a date planned. Sakura takes a breath, before walking through her house to find her phone. She has an ex husband to call. And she wants to be as calm as possible when he answers.</p><hr/><p>As Ino thinks about her relationship with Choji, the word that comes to mind most is satisfactory.</p><p>She was satisfied with their relationship. With the way he acted, and treated her, and how often they spent time together. Although, she wasn't very satisfied the first night they slept together. And for many nights after that. But that was okay, because he treated her perfectly. And she could tell he did everything in his power to satisfy her. Sometimes she would get annoyed that it was hard to get mad at him.</p><p>That wasn't a problem anymore.</p><p>"I'm home!"</p><p>She takes her heels off, and puts her keys on the side table. She used to love coming home; there would always be a cooked meal, and her husband would greet her with a kiss. That didn't happen anymore.</p><p>Choji runs into the hallway, and grabs her hand.</p><p>"Hey, I need to tell you something."</p><p>"Oh, great." It can't be any worse than telling her he has a baby and a mistress.</p><p>"Don't freak out."</p><p>"Choji, just say it."</p><p>Instead of saying anything, he decides to lead her to the living room.</p><p>"Now, don't freak out. Please."</p><p>He's pleading with her, which makes a knot form in her stomach. He leads her into the living room, and her head slowly turns toward the couch.</p><p>A dark skinned woman, with a bandanna pulling her red hair back sits on her couch with a child in her lap. Her hazel eyes glance over at her, and she wears a soft smile on her face. It's Karui. Ino had only seen her from the window of her car, but up close she sees just how beautiful she is. And that pisses her off more.</p><p>"What the hell are they doing here?" She looks at the child, who's sleeping on her mother's lap. She has a round face, and adorable cheeks that under normal circumstances Ino would want to pinch.</p><p>"Ino, calm down-"</p><p>"You mean to tell me you <em>invited </em>them over here? Choji, what the f-"</p><p>"Hear me out-"</p><p>The four year old grumbles in her sleep, and Ino takes that as her cue to leave.</p><p>"Ino, I just wanted you to meet them."</p><p>"That's not the way to do it! You can't just spring this on me!"</p><p>She's slipping back into her heels to leave, when she feels Choji's hand on her back.</p><p>"I'm trying here." She turns around, and he has a dejected look on his face.</p><p>
  <em>He's trying.</em>
</p><p>She wants to tell him this isn't the way to try. That this was the stupidest idea he could ever come up with. But instead, she doesn't say anything. She thinks the disgusted look on her face says enough though, and she slams the door shut.</p><p>Ino makes her way to her car, ignoring the tears that begin to blur her vision. There's only one person that can make her feel better. She dials the familiar number, and he picks up on the second ring.</p><p>"Sai, can I come over? I need you right now."</p><hr/><p>Tenten has always hated these events. The wives were snobby, and the men were always inappropriate. And she had to deal with it so Hizashi didn't look bad in front of all of his colleagues.</p><p>She pushes her husband towards a man with an X shaped scar on his chin, after he tells her he wants to talk to Danzo. As they go on about their wives and coworkers, Tenten instead tunes them out, and glances around the room.</p><p>It's full of overdressed people; the women wearing midi length dresses while men wore suits. After disapproval from her husband, she'd decided to wear a tailored blazer dress that hugged her form, topped off with minimal jewelry and her signature double buns. If she was forced to go, she'd at least do it in style.</p><p>Tenten wishes that Hinata could have come with her. It <em>was </em>her family's company, and her husband was in the building, but somehow her friend always managed to avoid anything to do with Hyuuga Corp. She didn't blame her; she herself personally thought there was something sinister going on behind the scenes.</p><p>She looks around the room full of well dressed men and women. They all look the same to her; superficial and entitled.</p><p>She feels her husband's cold hand tap hers, and she looks down at him.</p><p>"I want you to meet my son." He sounds excited, which makes her softly smile.</p><p>Being with Hizashi has made Tenten realize just how good she is at pushing wheelchairs, and she swerve's her husband in the direction he's pointing.</p><p>"Tenten, this is Neji."</p><p>They finally stop, and she looks up. He had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and silvery white eyes that bore into hers. She would speak, but she feels intimidated as hell.</p><p>"Is this your new wife?" His voice is a pitch lower than she expects, a smooth baritone that was easy on the ears.</p><p>"Hello." She extends her hand, and her anxiety heightens when he hesitates. His hand is much larger than hers, and envelopes her hand in a way that's comforting. "I've heard so much about you." She curses the fact that her husband didn't tell her he was attractive.</p><p>"I wish I could say the same." Her hand slips out of his. She wonders if he's trying to be rude, but brushes off the comment.</p><p>"I told you about Tenten plenty of times." Hizashi's wrinkly hand holds her hand that's on the handle of his wheelchair.</p><p>"Is she the one that worked for Danzo before she met you?"</p><p>"No, that was Mei."</p><p>"Is she the one that-"</p><p>"I'm the most important one. I'm sure you won't forget me." She smiles to mask her annoyance.</p><p>"I meant no offense."</p><p>"I'm sure you didn't." She knows his type. He's probably pissed off because his dad is with an attractive younger woman, and he probably thinks she's using him for his money. But she's not like that.</p><p>"Well, how about you come over for dinner next week? We would love to have you, right Tenten?"</p><p>She wants to say no, but she knows that's not what her husband wants to hear. And in the year she's been with Hizashi she's known not to piss him off.</p><p>"We would be honored." Her fake smile stretches across her face.</p><p>"I'm busy."</p><p>"I didn't even pick a day, Neji."</p><p>"We could always come over to Hinata's house." They both look at Tenten. "She's been talking about wanting to see you." She's lying out of her ass right now, but one, she can't cook, and two, she can only imagine how awkward it would be with just the three of them.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you know when I'm free." With a nod, he walks away. Tenten wonders what Neji's relationship with his father is like, because from the outside looking in, it didn't look too strong.</p><hr/><p>Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten tried to sleep that night, but they were each burdened with the troubles that arose in their lives. Not only did the peaceful facade of Konoha Lane shatter, but also for the four best friends Temari left behind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>i hope you enjoyed!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans have the capability to see past the surface, if they'd only take the time to look. But, most don't, leaving the people around them suffering. Like Hinata, for example. People around her should have seen how unhappy she was, but they didn't. They only saw her perfectly decorated home, her successful husband, and her picturesque life. But if they looked closer, they'd have seen that Hinata was a drowning woman, desperately in need of a life raft.</p><p>Luckily for her, she found one.</p><p>"Oh! This is Tsunade's house. Hi, Tsunade!" The older woman waves at the duo, before continuing to garden.</p><p>"She's really friendly, and if you ever need help with your yard work-"</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Oh...well everyone in the neighborhood is really helpful-"</p><p>"I don't plan on seeing much of my neighbors."</p><p>Hinata looks up at Naruto with a frown. He's looking ahead, and avoiding her gaze. She was trying her hardest to gain his attention with her "tour of the neighborhood", but she was failing miserably.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>He scratches the back of his head and sheepishly smiles. "I don't know, it's just-"</p><p>"Are you shy?"</p><p>With a shake of his head, he stops talking, as if he doesn't want to explain any further. It's quiet, and Hinata bites her lip as she thinks of what to do.</p><p>"Tsunade has a great recipe book. If you tell her I sent you-"</p><p>"I can't cook."</p><p>"Oh no…"</p><p>He starts laughing, and Hinata smiles.</p><p>"It's actually sad, really. The only thing I can cook is ramen." She laughs, but the smile on her face slowly vanishes.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"How long has it been since you've had a home cooked meal?" She watches as Naruto bites his lip as he thinks of the answer. He thinks too long for Hinata though.</p><p>"Would you like to come over for dinner?" She says it as soon as the thought pops into her mind, and doesn't think of the implications until later.</p><p>"I...um…" He has a look of shock on his face, and Hinata's eyes widen.</p><p>"My cousin is coming tonight. And his father and his wife. The wife is my friend Tenten, and I'm a great cook. I always get compliments." She's rambling, and internally panics.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."</p><p>"Hinata, it's fine. I would love to go."</p><p>"Really?" She's more happy than she should be, but she likes spending time with Naruto. It's a nice distraction from her actual life.</p><p>"Yeah! Should I bring anything?"</p><p>"Just you!"</p><p>Before he has a chance to say anything else, she's running back to her house. In confusion, Naruto looks at Tsunade, who was standing in her yard looking at their exchange.</p><p>"She likes you."</p><p>Naruto smiles, before nodding at the old woman, and making his way back to his house. After all, he has a dinner he needs to get ready for.</p><hr/><p>Sasuke's been avoiding having a conversation with her. She calls, and he puts Sarada on the phone, and he hangs up as soon she's done talking to her daughter. His method has worked for a week, but she's determined to beat him at his own game.</p><p>Her phone rings, and her ex husband's name lights up the screen.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>The phone shuffles, before she hears her daughter's soft hello.</p><p>"Sarada, it's Mommy!"</p><p>She smiles as her daughter tells her how her day has been, and Sakura smiles and encourages her to keep talking even though she knows Sarada's story is exaggerated. When she stops talking, Sakura uses the opportunity to put her plan in motion.</p><p>"Sarada sweetie, I need you to do me a big favor. I want you to look at the screen, and click on the third big circle you see."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Sarada has always been a curious child, and Sakura sighs.</p><p>"I want to talk to you and Daddy at the same time, and I can't do that unless you push the button."</p><p>She can only hear her daughter's heavy breathing, and patiently waits until her daughter speaks.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi, Mommy. There's numbers on the screen now."</p><p><em>'This isn't going to work' </em>is the only thought going through Sakura's mind.</p><p>"That's the keypad. Press the button next to it."</p><p>It's quiet again, with the exception of Sarada's mumbling. She tries not to laugh as her daughter struggles with her task.</p><p>"Did it work?"</p><p>"You're loud now!"</p><p>She internally celebrates, and praises her smart three year old.</p><p>"Sasuke, I need to talk to you!" She screams, and she can only imagine how loud she actually is. She can only hear her daughter giggling, until a voice makes itself known.</p><p>"Sarada, what are you doing?" It's Sasuke, and the smile on her face disappears.</p><p>"Don't hang up. We need to talk." It's quiet on his end, until she hears her ex's voice.</p><p>"What do you want, Sakura?" She can assume he took her off speaker.</p><p>"Sasuke, I know we don't get along anymore, but I would never expect you to do this."</p><p>She hears him sigh, before he starts talking. "What did I do?"</p><p>"Karin, Sasuke? Really?"</p><p>"Sakura-"</p><p>"I understand wanting to move on, but to date <em>Karin?"</em></p><p>"What I do is none of your business."</p><p>It's the same argument he used last time, which annoys her even more.</p><p>"It's way too soon for her to meet Sarada. I don't-"</p><p>"I had no plans for them to meet."</p><p>She wonders why Karin alluded to the fact that Sasuke would even consider the idea. She probably lied, which makes Sakura hate the woman even more.</p><p>"What if I set you up with someone-"</p><p>"I'm hanging up."</p><p>"-anyone but Karin, Sasuke please."</p><p>"Sakura, you'll have a problem with anyone I choose. Whether it's Karin or one of your friends."</p><p>She's quiet, as she thinks about what he said. <em>Maybe </em>he has a point, but if he would just let her into his dating process, she could have a bit of control. Even if it's a little.</p><p>"I have to go."</p><p>"Okay, but-"</p><p>He clicks off, and Sakura throws her phone on her bed. She didn't understand what was wrong with what she offered. If the shoe was on the other foot, she wouldn't mind if Sasuke set her up with someone. Well...that's if she were to start dating.</p><p>She never really thought of the idea of dating, but the situation she's in now makes her think about it. Sasuke is trying to move on from her, so she should do the same. Or at least, try to. She was happy with the life she made with Sarada, and her friends, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't lonely. Quite frankly, motherhood was exhausting, and it's worse when you're doing it alone.</p><p>She wished she had someone to talk to, or complain to, and she wished she had someone to sleep next to at night. It would be nice to share intimacy with someone.</p><p>She wishes she were in a relationship.</p><p>And when that thought comes into her mind, Sakura realizes she's going to have to start doing the same thing her ex husband is. She's going to have to start dating.</p><hr/><p>Ino went through a lot in her life. Her mom died when she was in college, forcing her to drop out. Her dad died the following month, leaving her struggling to make ends meet and living paycheck to paycheck. She was in a tough spot, but Sai had been there through it all.</p><p>Her relationship with Sai was unique. They grew up together given they were neighbors, and although they didn't like each other at first, they eventually became close. He would walk her to school everyday, and they would play at her house, or him at hers. And although as they grew older they couldn't talk to each other due to their busy lives, they still found a way to call when the other needed help. They would always be there for the other.</p><p>Which is why she's standing outside the door to his apartment, knocking on his door.</p><p>It took him a week until he had time enough free to see her, and for the week she suffered. She tried her hardest to give Choji the silent treatment, but living in the house with him was suffocating. That's why she was happy (for the first time in a long time) to be able to meet with Sai.</p><p>When the door opens, and she sees his standard expressionless face, tears threaten to fall. She pushes her way into the apartment, and leans her back on the wall next to the door. Her eyes are closed, but open when she feels his hand resting on her cheek.</p><p>Before she has time to process, Sai crushes his lips on hers. His lips are cold against hers, and her arms wrap around his neck, as he pulls her against him. His hands flatten against her back, to which she responds by kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her.</p><p>When she realizes what she's doing, her arm unwraps from around his neck, and she hits him on the chest. He gets the message and breaks away, just as breathless as she is.</p><p>"I'm not here for that this time."</p><p>In college, they'd developed a 'friends with benefits' type of relationship, and never took the opportunity to call it quits. Even after she married Choji, she called on Sai whenever she needed him to satisfy her, given her husband didn't know how to. She felt like a hypocrite for having cheated on her husband, but she figured monthly trysts with her friend wasn't anywhere near as bad as him having a baby on her.</p><p>"What do you want then?" He walks into his living room, and sits on the couch. The floor is cluttered with half finished canvases and paintings, which Ino steps over.</p><p>"Choji cheated on me." She plops on the couch next to Sai, but refuses to cry.</p><p>"Didn't you cheat on him too?"</p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p>"Multiple times?"</p><p>"He had a baby on me."</p><p>Sai's mouth forms an 'O' and Ino continues talking.</p><p>"And the baby is like, four. And he's been having an affair. The whole time he's been having an affair."</p><p>Sai opens his mouth, but Ino interrupts him.</p><p>"And I know I cheated too, but that only started a year ago. And I didn't have a goddamn baby with you."</p><p>Tears fall down her cheeks, and she looks at her friend.</p><p>"I don't know what to do…" Her voice cracks, and she looks to Sai, hoping he has some sort of answer to her situation that she hasn't thought of.</p><p>"Are you going to leave him?"</p><p>It's a question that's formed in her mind more times than she could count. Leaving him seemed like the easiest option, but it was more complicated than one would think.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"It's easy Ino, you just walk out the door-"</p><p>"I don't need a tutorial on how to leave my husband."</p><p>Sai turns her head towards him, and she looks in his eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you want to leave him?"</p><p>She sighs, and a part of her doesn't want to tell him anything.</p><p>"I'll have nothing if I leave him."</p><p>"You'll easily win the divorce settlement when they figure out what he did to you-"</p><p>"You don't get it." She stands up, and wipes her face as she paces. "He made me sign a prenup."</p><p>She bites her lip, and doesn't want to look at her friend; she knows he'll have a judgment look plastered on his features.</p><p>"...you what?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Ino, why would you do that?"</p><p>She questioned that too. But Choji refused to marry her unless she signed the papers, and she was a young, naive girl that had nothing to her name. And he was a rich, successful man that could give her everything she wanted. She figured they would live happily ever after, but little did she know, the world didn't work like that.</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>It's quiet, and Sai isn't saying anything.</p><p>"So, what should I do?"</p><p>"Do what you think is best-"</p><p>"Sai, I don't know!"</p><p>She stares at him like he's crazy, while he looks at her emotionless.</p><p>"You don't have to figure it out now. You can wait a while to figure it out."</p><p>She knew she had time, but she didn't have long. Ino didn't want to work on a marriage that had no future, but she also didn't know how her life would go if she left Choji.</p><p>"Can I stay over here? I don't want to go home." She wraps her arms around herself. The situation has made her feel so small, and she hated the feeling.</p><p>"Of course you can." Sai gives her a smile, and she knows him well enough to tell it's genuine. She knew that he would only show the genuine side of himself to her, which was why she loved him.</p><hr/><p>She wants to go home. Tenten sits next to Hizashi, who's at the head of the table, and across from Neji. It's awkward as hell, and the only sound that can be heard is from Hinata, who's humming in the kitchen.</p><p>"So, how was-"</p><p>"Food's ready!"</p><p>Hinata glides into the room, carrying a pot she sets in the middle of the table. She walks back into the kitchen, before coming back out with a plate of onigiri.</p><p>"So, how has everyone's day been?" Tenten asks as she serves her husband a portion.</p><p>Hinata sits next to Neji, and serves both her cousin and her husband, and the feminist in Tenten wants to scream at the able bodied men that they could get their own food.</p><p>"Work was stressful, but it's nice to come home to my wife and a hot meal." Toneri smiles at her as he holds onto Hinata's arm, and Tenten notices how uncomfortable her friend looks. The whole exchange looks awkward, and she feels bad for her. But she doesn't say anything.</p><p>"That's great! What about you?" She turns her head to the man across from her, who's already eating.</p><p>"We haven't said thanks to the meal yet, Neji-nii."</p><p>"I said it by myself."</p><p>Hinata is frowning, and Neji relents, and they all thank the meal together.</p><p>"Neji, how was your day?" Tenten tries again, and isn't expecting the glare that he addresses to her.</p><p>"It was fine."</p><p>"Well, what did you do?" She tries to annoy him, hoping that will entertain her for the hour they're supposed to be here.</p><p>"I worked. I know that's something you're not familiar with-"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>She watches as Hinata places an arm on her cousin's shoulder.</p><p>"My <em>job </em>is taking after <em>your </em>father. And-"</p><p>"That's not a job that's your duty. As his wife."</p><p>She looks at her husband, who's awfully quiet. She shouldn't be surprised that he's not defending her, but she thought he would have a little decency.</p><p>"Neji-nii, Tenten just so happens to be planning on opening a store! Why don't you tell him about it?"</p><p>She throws a grateful smile over at her friend, before talking. "Well not that it's any of your business-"</p><p>"Tenten." It's the first thing that comes out of Hizashi's mouth since this whole thing has started, and she gets even more pissed at the fact that he's warning <em>her.</em></p><p>"It's going to be a weapons shop."</p><p>"Isn't that amazing?" Hinata smiles and continues to eat.</p><p>"It is." Tenten smiles, but it quickly vanishes after what Neji says next. "Is my father going to pay for it?"</p><p>She grips her spoon, as she stares at the man across from her.</p><p>"Small businesses usually tank after a year, I don't know how I feel about my father investing in something that won't hold up."</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing your opinion doesn't matter." She's trying so hard to be polite, but Neji is making it hard.</p><p>"But doesn't it? Given in a couple of years I'll be managing his finances." Tenten looks at her husband again, who continues to eat.</p><p>"Well, he didn't tell me that." They have a lot of things to talk about when they get home.</p><p>"It seems he doesn't tell you a lot."</p><p>"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but-"</p><p>"Oh great, the door!" Hinata stands up, and practically runs to the door. Tenten tries her hardest to calm herself down, but it's hard given she's in a glaring match with her husband's son.</p><p>"Hi." Everyone looks up, to see Naruto holding a six pack of beers. "I didn't know what to bring."</p><p>"It's perfect! It'll definitely liven the mood." Hinata goes in the kitchen and comes back with cups and ice, while Naruto sits next to Tenten and across from Hinata.</p><p>Naruto grabs his own serving of food before Hinata has a chance to offer, which Tenten is grateful for.</p><p>"It's quiet." Naruto awkwardly looks at the people around him, and Hinata smiles.</p><p>"Yes, it is. How are you doing, Naruto?"</p><p>"I would say I'm doing good, but I lost something."</p><p>"Oh, I hate when that happens. What was it?"</p><p>Tenten begrudgingly starts to eat after Hizashi glares at her and points to her bowl.</p><p>"It was a bell. It's important-"</p><p>Hinata suddenly gets up, and it's quiet again until she comes back with something in her hand.</p><p>"You dropped it on our walk."</p><p>Tenten watches as Naruto smiles, and stuffs the small item in his pocket.</p><p>"Thank you, Hinata. Really-"</p><p>"You guys went on a walk together?" Toneri speaks up, which shocks Tenten given he'd been quiet the whole meal.</p><p>"Oh...well I gave Naruto a tour of the neighborhood. I told you that's what I would be doing today."</p><p>"I must not have heard you."</p><p>It's quiet again, until Naruto speaks up.</p><p>"It was a nice tour. You know-"</p><p>"What do you do for a living, Naruto?" Toneri interrupts them.</p><p>"Oh, I own a restaurant."</p><p>Hinata's mouth opens, and Tenten almost wants to laugh at how in shock her friend looks.</p><p>"You told me you couldn't cook!"</p><p>"I can't! It's a ramen restaurant. I told you it's the only thing I-"</p><p>"Didn't you just move here?" Toneri interrupts the duo, and Naruto frowns.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. We're working on building another restaurant here, though."</p><p>Tenten looks up at Neji, who looks to have disassociated himself from the conversation. Their eyes meet, and they both scowl.</p><p>"Are you married, Naruto?"</p><p>The question throws the man next to Tenten off guard.</p><p>"It's complicated." Is what Naruto finally says after a silence.</p><p>"How can it be complicated? You either are or not."</p><p>"Toneri, let's leave it alone-"</p><p>"She's dead." Everyone looks at Naruto, who's looking down at his empty plate. "She's dead...so it's complicated."</p><p>Hinata reaches across the table and grabs his hand, and Tenten watches as Naruto's thumb brushes against her knuckles. This seems to piss Toneri off more.</p><p>"So, are you going to make your new restaurant with her life insurance policy money?"</p><p>Hinata gasps, and Tenten glares at Toneri. She knew Hinata's husband was a jerk, but she didn't think he would disrespect a widow. She didn't know how she was expecting Naruto to act, but the last thing she expects is laughter.</p><p>"Hinata, you didn't tell me your husband was such an asshole."</p><p>"I'm using the bathroom." Tenten gets up, and leads herself down the hall. She can't hear much, except loud voices laced in anger.</p><p>As she uses the bathroom, she tries to calm herself down. She had a feeling her husband's son wouldn't like her, but she wasn't expecting for him to be so disrespectful to her.</p><p>She washes her hands and looks in the mirror. She looks exhausted and she has a feeling she won't have the energy to argue with Hizashi tonight. She'll save it for tomorrow, though.</p><p>When she opens the door, she's not expecting to see the cause of her fatigue. She starts to walk away, but Neji softly grabs her arm.</p><p>"What do you want?" She really doesn't want to have another argument.</p><p>"I want you to divorce my father."</p><p>Tenten's eyebrows raise to her hairline. One thing Hyuga Neji has, is the audacity.</p><p>"And why the hell would I do that?" She crosses her arms.</p><p>"I'll give you any amount you want. I know you have a price."</p><p>"You don't <em>know </em>anything." She steps towards him. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you're not going to disrespect me constantly. I'm your father's wife-"</p><p>Neji rolls his eyes, but she continues.</p><p>"-and there's a level of respect you have to maintain. I didn't even do anything to you. Or your father."</p><p>"You did enough by marrying him." He sounds bored of the conversation, as if he's had it multiple times.</p><p>"You don't-"</p><p>"You married him, knowing you didn't love him, thinking it would be an easy paycheck." Neji steps closer to her. "I've seen it multiple times. A young, attractive woman sweeps him off his feet, and he spoils her, and everything is great until I have to step in and offer money."</p><p>"You don't <em>have </em>to do anything-"</p><p>"Yes, I do. We have our issues but I'm not going to let my father get used. So, name your price so I can leave. I have places to be."</p><p>"I don't know what kind of women Hizashi's dealt with in the past, but I care for him-"</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>He takes another step closer, backing Tenten up against the wall.</p><p>"Y-yes, I do-"</p><p>"No, you don't. And I can prove it to you."</p><p>She lets out a dry laugh, until she responds.</p><p>"And how are you-"</p><p>His hand grips her neck, gently, but with a force Tenten can't fight against. As if in slow motion, he leans closer to her, and before she can protest, his lips are on hers. The kiss is soft yet immersive, and she sighs against him, giving him the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. She utters a moan as his tongue dances with her's. She doesn't stop to think about what's going on in the dining room of her friend's home, she can only think of the fact that she's finally getting kissedin a way her husband would never be able to.</p><p>She's enjoying the moment, until he pulls away.</p><p>"You don't love him."</p><p>She looks up at him, his forehead pressed against her's. His words remind Tenten about the reason <em>why </em>he kissed her in the first place, and the satisfied look on her face contorts to anger.</p><p>"You can't determine my love through a kiss!"</p><p>"If you loved him you wouldn't have kissed me back."</p><p>She can't think of anything to retort, and before she knows it Neji is walking away from her, leaving her a speechless mess in the hallway.</p><hr/><p>Most people don't see the beauty that waits to be unveiled in their lives; the mysteries that long to be uncovered. They rarely stop to take a look. Most people just keep moving. Which is a shame really, there's so much more to see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>tw / suicide</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tw / attempted suicide</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>What people remember most about their lives is how afraid they were. They remember the nervousness they felt before stepping on a rollercoaster, or the petrification of trying a new food. Fear drives our deepest memories.</p><p>Hinata has a lot of those memories. One of the most important ones, is when she tried to kill herself. It was the night before her wedding day, and she knew she didn't want to marry a man she didn't care for and live a life riddled with depression. She was eighteen, and wanted to live a life of happiness. She wanted to fall in love, and find someone that appreciated her.</p><p>But Hinata remembered her life was a tragedy, and she didn't get to have a happy ending, and she knew killing herself would be the only way to get said ending.</p><p>Her cousin Neji walked in on her right when she was about to jump off her balcony. He talked her out of her plan. Really, she should have known that the Hyuga's wouldn't let her out of the family that easily.</p><p>She married Toneri the next morning with a frown on her face.</p><p>The first two years of living on Konoha Lane was brutal for Hinata. Her husband forced her to cut off relationships with her old friends, and she felt utterly and completely alone.</p><p>Depression plagued her; bogging her down to the point that she barely felt she could function. She found her days blending together to create one endless loop. She went through the motions of her life, hoping that one day, everything will be over. She found herself trying to remember the things that made her happy. But slowly, her brain started to erase every memory that ever brought her joy, and eventually she began to realize how life has always been this way, and will continue to be this way.</p><p>But then Temari moved in. She was her first friend in two years, and she taught a twenty year old Hinata everything she knew about the world. She helped her find things she enjoyed, and helped her see the beauty in living. She would always be grateful to Temari for that.</p><p>Her father forced her to go to a therapist monthly, and at first she hated going. But now she didn't seem to mind, and she became good friends with her therapist Konan. She told her everything. She told her how abusive Toneri was, and how nice her new neighbor is. She told her about her friends, and how she felt about Temari's passing.</p><p>And now she sits in her office, telling her about the disaster of a dinner she hosted.</p><p>"Toneri told me he doesn't want me talking to Naruto anymore."</p><p>"And how do you feel about that?"</p><p>Hinata thinks about it. She knows she doesn't want to stop interacting with her newfound friend, but after him and her husband argued the night of the dinner, she knew she had to pick a side.</p><p>"I don't want to stop talking to him."</p><p>She knew that siding with Toneri would only make him happy for a little while, until he eventually found something else to pick on her for. Talking to Naruto made her happy, and she was finally beginning to see that she should live her life for herself, and not for her husband.</p><p>"Hinata, how do you feel about Naruto?"</p><p>The question throws her off guard, and she stares at her therapist.</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"How do you feel about him? Why do you like him so much?"</p><p>Really, she couldn't find a word that embodied how she felt about her new neighbor. He was nice to her, and she felt like she could talk to him about anything if she wanted. She liked his personality, even though sometimes she felt like he was holding back.</p><p>"I just like him." Is all she can manage to say. Konan seems like she wants to ask more, but she looks at the clock and realizes her time is up.</p><p>"It seems like we went over our scheduled time. Let me see if my next patient is here and I'll be right back."</p><p>Hinata nods, and Konan leaves the room, cracking the door a little. She walks around the room, and her eyes are drawn to the wall of cassette tapes stacked neatly in their case.</p><p>She knew Konan recorded all of her sessions. She didn't mind being recorded, given she knew the only person that would listen was her therapist. They're labeled alphabetically, and she finds herself drawn to the T's. As if it were fate, the two most important names are right next to each other.</p><p>
  <em>Temari</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toneri</em>
</p><p>She picks up Temari's tape, and it's dated the week before she passed. Hinata stares at the tape, then back at the door. She never knew Temari saw a therapist, let alone her's, and she finds herself contemplating whether or not she should take it. If she doesn't, she'll never know the thoughts that captivated her friend's mind before she died. If she takes the tape, answers will be uncovered as to what happened that made Temari want to kill herself. She wondered what made Temari want to go through with the act, like she almost did all those years ago.</p><p>The door suddenly swings open, and Hinata slips the tape in her purse.</p><p>"Hinata, you're free to go."</p><p>As she walks out of the building, Hinata finds herself texting her friends.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>inosakuhinaten</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>emergency! it's about temari</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sakura has always known she was beautiful. She knew people would treat her differently because of the way she looked, and she noticed how the opposite sex treated her.</p><p>She used it to her advantage.</p><p>With a bat of her eyes and a flip of her hair, she could have any man under her spell. It's how she got anything she wanted, including her modeling career. She was successful, and was at her prime when Sasuke came along. When they met, she'd planned on using him, the same as she did any man. But he was different. He didn't immediately drop to his knees for her, and kiss at her feet. It annoyed her at first, but she decided to use it as a challenge.</p><p>She wasn't expecting to fall in love with him in the process.</p><p>She dropped everything for him. Her career, and her lifestyle, and became a suburban wife. She hated it at first, but grew to eventually become content. She didn't realize how much she'd lost herself in the process.</p><p>Things happened, and she and Sasuke divorced, and she focused her life on her and her daughter. And now here she was, trying to find herself again. Through a dating app, no less.</p><p>Sasuke wasn't the reason she'd decided to start dating. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much good it would do for her. It could be a chance to finally rid herself of the person that was Uchiha Sakura, and she could finally become herself again.</p><p>Not to mention, there were good things that came with dating. She knew being in a relationship would do good for her, but she quickly realized she didn't want anything serious. She never was one to have a serious relationship until Sasuke, and that turned out horribly. She just wanted to talk to a man romantically, and honestly, she wanted to have sex. She could feel the side effects of her drought.</p><p>It's exactly what she put in the description of her dating profile.</p><p>
  <em>Not looking for anything serious ;)</em>
</p><p>She posted basic photos of herself, and didn't think about the profile until she woke up the next day. She had more 'swipe rights' than she expected, and inboxes asking if she was a catfish.</p><p>It boosted her already high confidence, and with a smile on her face she began swiping.</p><p>She quickly realized that she was picky, but that didn't stop her from trying. She knew she wasn't going to find men she'd dated from her younger years, given she was in the suburbs now and the men there were completely opposite to city men. Every swipe she <em>did </em>make automatically became a match though.</p><p>And with a pep in her step and on her way to her first date as a single woman, she let herself be known to the world.</p><p>"...and that's when I told Guy I was going on a date with you. He didn't even believe me when I showed him the picture!"</p><p>She fake laughs, and sips on her water. She wished she could find some part of her that cares about the conversation, but she can't.</p><p>"Well, Guy is looking really stupid right now, huh?" She replies.</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>She looks at her date. He's not ugly; if he would tweeze his eyebrows and lose the bowl cut he could be an averagely attractive man.</p><p>"Look Rick Lee-"</p><p>"It's Rock Lee."</p><p>"Look, I'm really enjoying myself." She puts on a tempting smile, and crosses her legs.</p><p>"I'm glad. I'm having a great time too."</p><p>"That's great!" She waits until he's done sipping on his water before asking her next question. "So, your place or mine?" It's her last day without Sarada, and she'll be damned if she has to go home unsatisfied.</p><p>He manages to choke (on what, she doesn't know), and looks shocked across the table from her.</p><p>"What's wrong? I thought we both agreed we were having a good time?"</p><p>"We did it's just-"</p><p>"Do you not want to?"</p><p>She was trying so hard to gain back the confidence from her younger years, and if she failed seducing a guy named Rock Lee, she would put her younger self to shame.</p><p>"I do! It's just...I didn't think you wanted to."</p><p>"Well, I'm telling you I do." Having a one night stand sounded simpler in her head, but apparently it was harder than she thought it was. "I'm just gonna go before I make a fool of myself-"</p><p>She feels a large hand on hers, and looks up.</p><p>"I really, <em>really </em>want to. I was just shocked you wanted to just as much as I did." She stares at her date, and he continues. "I mean, you're so beautiful, and I'm just...me. But if you still want to I promise I'll take really good care of you."</p><p>She smiles at him. He really was a nice guy, and she tucks her hair behind her ear before speaking. "I still want to."</p><p>"Well...good." He nervously laughs, and Sakura smiles at him. "We can go to my place then."</p><p>Rock Lee was the perfect guy to help Sakura dip her toes into the dating pool. He was sweet, and attentive, and she learned later that night he had a big dick. Unfortunately he didn't know how to use it, but she took the win anyway.</p><p>And when she went to bed that night, she smiled as she realized.</p><p>Haruno Sakura was back, and she was on the market.</p><hr/><p>By the time Ino makes it back home, she's exhausted. She spent a restless night at Sai's place staring at the ceiling, and thinking on her situation.</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>She doesn't even have the opportunity to take off her shoes before Choji questions her.</p><p>"I went to a friend's place." Ino doesn't have the energy in herself to lie, and exhaustion is catching up to her. She wants to lay on her memory foam mattress and drift off to sleep.</p><p>"Which friend?"</p><p>"Why does it matter?"</p><p>She's walking past him, and up the stairs to her bedroom.</p><p>"What, you think I'm gonna sleep with one of my friends to get back at you?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>She glares at Choji, and she can tell he really thinks she cheated on him. She didn't, or at least, she didn't today.</p><p>"I was with Sai."</p><p>He throws his hands up in the air and she rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I knew it! I fucking knew it-"</p><p>"Choji, shut up!" She makes her way into the bathroom, taking off her earrings and leaving him in the hallway.</p><p>He's never liked her friend; Choji always thought he was weird and detached. It didn't help that he knew her history with Sai.</p><p>"Look, I didn't fuck Sai, all I want to do right now is sleep. Okay?"</p><p>"Why do you want to sleep so bad? You stayed up all night with him?"</p><p>"Choji-"</p><p>"It's not adding up, Ino!"</p><p>"You know what doesn't add up?" She makes her way back towards him, and he's standing outside their bedroom doors. "You fly out on 'business trips' to see your mistress and your baby doesn't add up. You inviting them to <em>my </em>house unannounced doesn't add up. And you continuing to fuck her after all that doesn't add up! Now leave me the fuck alone and let me sleep!"</p><p>She doesn't give him a chance to respond, and instead slams the door in his face. With a grunt, she makes her way into the bed.</p><p>"We're going back to counseling!" He yells, and she screams into her pillow as she hears him walk down the stairs and eventually leave their home.</p><hr/><p>Tenten was waiting for her next great idea. Her first great idea came when she was fifteen, and she left her small town and brought a one way ticket to Tokyo. The next came five years later when she seduced the owner of one of Tokyo's finest restaurants. He got her a job there, and that's where she met Hizashi, her next great idea.</p><p>It didn't seem that great though, especially now. She fell in love with him for a number of reasons. He was nice at first, and he treated her well at first, and he made her feel loved...at first.</p><p>But now a year had passed since they'd eloped, and she found herself unhappily sitting in front of her husband, trying to think of a way she could tell him she kissed his son.</p><p>"Tenten, you're not eating your food." He points to her filled plate, and she looks down at it.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." She picks up his now empty plate, and makes her way towards the kitchen. When she comes back, her husband beckons her to sit next to him.</p><p>"What's bothering you?" One thing about Hizashi, was he could read her well.</p><p>"What would you do if someone kissed me?" He stares at her, and Tenten nervously continues. "Like, they just kiss me, and I kiss them back out of impulse."</p><p>He puts a hand on her thigh, and looks her in the eye. "I have people that will deal with situations like that."</p><p>
  <em>I didn't even tell him what the situation was.</em>
</p><p>She's confused about what he's implying, but he interrupts her thoughts.</p><p>"Did that happen?"</p><p>"N-no, I was just wondering. Promise." She kisses him to prove her point. He hand weaves itself into her hair, and he tugs more forcefully than she would like.</p><p>"Tenten, if you do something stupid, I won't hesitate to-"</p><p>"Hizashi, I didn't do anything. Promise." She hates it when he gets like this; when he gets insecure and thinks she's cheating. She tries to prove she wouldn't do that by her actions.</p><p>But she doesn't know how he would react to finding out his son kissed her, and quite frankly she doesn't care to find out.</p><p>She kisses him once more, and he lets go of her. She makes her way to leave when he stops her.</p><p>"I came up with an idea." His left hand reaches for hers, while his right grabs her waist.</p><p>She knows what he's about to do. He's going to 'suggest' she do something she doesn't want to do. She always ended up having to do his 'suggestions', so she frowns.</p><p>"I want you to meet with Neji again." Her face pales, and he continues to talk. "I think if I'm not in the room you guys will get along."</p><p>The problem isn't whether or not they'd get along, the problem is the last time they were together he <em>kissed </em>her.</p><p>"Hizashi, this is the stupidest thing you could've come up with."</p><p>He glares at her, but she's being honest. She doesn't want to do it, especially for his sake.</p><p>"You're doing it. I already talked to Neji about it." The fact that his son agreed makes her stomach flip. "He even made time for you. He said that he looks forward to getting to know you better."</p><p>
  <em>Of course he is.</em>
</p><p>"Honey, please don't make me do this." She only throws the honey in when she <em>really</em> doesn't want to do something, and Hizashi gives her a smile.</p><p>"You'll like him once you get to know him. I promise."</p><p>She realizes she doesn't have a choice. She <em>never </em>has a choice. Moments like these make her feel trapped.</p><p>Tenten is going to have to interact with her husband's son again, and she's <strong>not </strong>looking forward to it.</p><hr/><p>"Hinata, hurry up!" Sakura yells up the stairs to her friend, and makes her way back to sit on the couch. Hinata had invited them all to her house, after texting them it was an emergency about Temari.</p><p>They hear a soft 'I'm coming' from up the stairs, and Sakura looks at her other two friends in the room. Ino is sitting down next to her, looking out the window with a forlorn look on her face. She looks at Tenten, who's standing up and biting her nails. It was a bad habit the woman never broke.</p><p>"Who died?" They both look up at her. "Why is everyone so gloomy?"</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>They're quick to respond, and Sakura stares at the both of them. She doesn't know if it's because she's in a good mood, but she's just now noticing how sad her friends are. Before she can question them any further, Hinata comes into the dining room and places a cassette player on the table.</p><p>"It took me a while to find it."</p><p>"Hinata, why do you have this? It isn't the eighties."</p><p>The three women look at Tenten. They should have known the twenty two year old would be confused by the device.</p><p>"I took Temari's recorded tape at my therapist's office." Ino opens her mouth, but Hinata interrupts. "I feel awful about it, but I promise I'll bring it back."</p><p>"You don't think this is unethical? Listening in on her therapy appointment?" Tenten has a point.</p><p>"It is, but you guys told me we had to figure out what happened to Temari, and-"</p><p>"It was a good idea Hinata." Sakura interrupts her friend. "Let's just listen to what it says."</p><p>With shaky hands, Hinata inserts the cassette tape into the player.</p><p>The only sound that can be heard is static, and Ino fast forwards until the sound of their old friend's voice can be heard.</p><p>
  <em>"I have two brothers. Gaara and Kankuro. They mean everything to me." The husky sound of Temari's voice makes itself known. "Besides my husband and Shikadai of course."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You seem to really care for your family."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do." The answer is short and simple, and there's finality in the two words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about your parents?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a long pause, before Temari's voice can be heard again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to talk about them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay…well what about Gaara? You say he's your brother, but he's been in your care since you moved to Konoha."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He doesn't have anyone besides me and Shikamaru. We're his parents. We're his family."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's quiet again, and the sound of pencil on paper can be heard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know he doesn't show his love very often, but I know he loves me. He loves all of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's quiet, until she speaks again. The sound of sniffling can be heard, and Temari's strained voice talks again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did something...bad...and it affected Gaara. He doesn't mention it, but I can tell. It would affect anybody."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you do?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Temari doesn't answer, and Konan asks a different question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you regret doing what you did?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her voice is stiff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would do it a thousand times if I had to. I would do anything for him. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Anything.</strong>
  </em>
  <em>" She puts emphasis on the last word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That seems to be all the time-"</em>
</p><p>Ino pauses the tape, and the four women look at each other. They don't say anything, but they don't feel like they need to. They all come to the realization that their friend wasn't perfect, and she did something so bad, that led to the event that was her killing herself.</p><p>To live in fear is not to live at all. And Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten quickly discover there will always be those who face their fears. And there will always be those who run away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>